Te extraño ahora
by KittyEvey
Summary: Si hay verdadero interés, la distancia no significa obstáculo. Clasificada M por referirse a un romance entre mujeres, nada más. Espero la disfruten, es mi regreso después de varios meses sin escribir.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Jeff Davis y en lo que corresponda a la cadena CBS y ABC. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Agradecimiento a tod s los que han escrito sobre JJ y Emily, son mi inspiración y entretenimiento en mis momentos difíciles y de ocio._

 _Dedicado a 15marday por su interés y por seguir mis escritos, a pesar de la enorme pausa entre mis entregas._

 _Sobre la historia: está inspirada en una de las canciones más románticas cantadas por Michael Bolton, "Missing you now". Intento seguir narrando desde una perspectiva externa._

 **Te extraño ahora**

Por supuesto que las llamadas con su expareja nunca serían igual a las que tenía con Emily. Los secretos por seguridad nacional y su compromiso con el trabajo se atravesaron siempre con su relación con William LaMontage Jr. Colgó el teléfono satisfecha, por esta ocasión no había discutido innecesariamente con Will sobre el día y la hora que debía pasar por Henry para sus partidos de fútbol del fin de semana. El policía de Nueva Orleans la mayoría de las veces quedaba mal en sus compromisos con su hijo, a veces la agente rubia de Pennsylvania se preguntaba si realmente le interesaba ser padre o sólo seguía siendo un artilugio para seguir teniendo una relación con ella. Sin embargo, no podía negarle a Henry verlo y convivir con él, era su padre; mientras no hubiera signos de que el pequeño no quisiera relacionarse con su progenitor, ella procuraría que estuviera en su vida.

Mientras caminaba del estacionamiento a la puerta principal del edificio en Quántico, movió la cabeza tratando de sacudir sus pensamientos, concentrándose en comenzar su día como agente del FBI. Como era usual, permitió que revisaran sus pertenencias, se encaminó al elevador e hizo la conversación cotidiana con sus compañeros de trabajo. Llegando a la planta de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento, UAC, saludó a cada uno de sus amigos, vecinos de escritorio y prácticamente familia. Penélope estaba sospechosamente recargada en su escritorio. La parlanchina amiga esperó a que Reid y Morgan se distrajeran estudiando sus expedientes asignados para moverse y dejar ver un paquete bien sellado encima del paquete correspondiente de archivos.

Penélope observó cómo se dibujaron rasgos de alegre sorpresa en el rostro de su rubia amiga. JJ contuvo el aliento, se acercó y volteó a ver a la especialista en sistemas.

\- ¿Es un paquete de…?

La escandalosa analista la interrumpió asintiendo con la cabeza aún sin que terminara la pregunta. Acarició el paquete, lo abrió con delicadeza y observó que había dos contenedores. Aunque era difícil abstenerse, decidió abrirlos en casa. Era algo personal, sólo entre ella y Emily, de nadie más. Suspiró satisfecha y recordó que todavía estaba ahí su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacen?

Preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, tratando de controlar la emoción de su corazón por haber recibido un regalo de su amante.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos qué, mi curiosa agente?

Replicó con tono desconcertado la hacker más hábil del buró federal por la pregunta repentina de su amiga.

\- Usar la mensajería oficial para esto

Penélope abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó amenazante a Jennifer.

\- Shhh…JJ, no digas estas cosas en pleno piso de la UAC, ¿quieres que los paquetes dejen de llegar?

\- Lo siento…

La analista la interrumpió poniendo su mano en el antebrazo, en señal de que no hablaba en tono serio.

\- No te preocupes, como fuera, yo soy quien tengo las grabaciones de todo o que sucede en esta oficina…regresando al punto, amiga, recuerda que el amor lo puede todo; y ¡me encanta ayudarle al amor!

Dijo en tono emocionado Penélope, disfrutando lo enrojecido del rostro de la chica de Pennsylvania. Era una persona muy cuidadosa con sus asuntos privados, y su relación con Emily definitivamente era algo muy privado, así que la mención del amor en medio de los escritorios de todos sus colegas no la hacía sentir en lo más mínimo cómoda. Finalmente la agente que fuera el enlace de comunicaciones, se acercó a Penélope y la abrazó en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias, Penélope

\- No tienes de qué, amiga

Correspondió al abrazo y sin más, desapareció para permitir que la rubia continuara con sus tareas cotidianas de agente de la UAC.

Terminado el día de oficina, pasó por Henry a la guardería de Quántico.

\- ¿Cómo está, pequeño Jareau?

\- Bien, mamiiiiiii…

El rubio retrato infantil de Jennifer se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- … miss Ingalls nos enseñó una canción en español y nos dejó dibujar a nuestros superhéroes.

\- Suena que hiciste cosas divertidas…

Se interrumpió para darle besos en la cabeza y abrazarlo completamente.

\- ¿Adivina qué?

El niño la observó con curiosidad.

\- Llegó un regalo para ti y para mí

Henry volvió a abrazarla

\- ¡Emily! ¡Emily me mandó un regalo!

Para ese momento ya JJ lo tenía dando vueltas en el aire. Le daba gusto ver lo feliz que era su hijo por recibir regalos de su amada.

\- Sí, y lo abriremos juntos en casa, ¿qué te parece?

\- Wow… ¡vamos a casa, mami, ya quiero ver mi regalo!

Apenas lo bajó al piso, el niño ya la jalaba en dirección a su automóvil. Después de cuarenta minutos de viaje, llegaron a su casa en uno de los suburbios exclusivos del distrito de Columbia. Vivían en la misma zona que Rossi, lo cual era muy útil para cuando había que dejar encargado a Henry.

Su hijo le seguía platicando lo que había hecho en la guardería y también le comentaba qué haría con el nuevo regalo que le había mandado Emily, le gustaba adivinar qué podría ser. La madre primero dejó el paquete en la sala, luego acomodó las llaves en el llavero junto a la puerta, colgó su abrigo y acomodó el portafolio en el pequeño estudio, finalmente siguió el ruido de su hijo para verificar que acomodara todo en donde correspondía.

\- ¿Listo campeón?

\- ¡Listo!

Le preguntó con una sonrisa, estirando su mano para que el pequeño se la tomara y regresar a la sala. Ahí, en la mesa del centro, estaba el paquete que le había entregado a primera hora la técnico analista más talentosa del buró. Henry se colocó de rodillas frente a la mesa, mientras su madre se sentó en la orilla del sillón, justo enfrente de él, no quería perderse la cara de sorpresa de su hijo cuando abriera su regalo.

En las semanas pasadas habían hecho una especie de ritual respecto a esos regalos, la primera vez JJ lo abrió con delicadeza, mostrándole a su hijo cómo podía maltratar menos los presentes que les mandaba Emily desde tan lejos. Ahora, él se encargaba de abrirlos. A veces su madre parecía estar más ansisa que él, pero lograba tener paciencia, ver cómo se le iluminaba su rostro era algo que valía la pena esperar.

Sus manitas comenzaron a quitar etiquetas y cintas adhesivas plásticas, luego jaló con cuidado el papel, y descubrió, como era usual, dos contenedores dentro de la caja más grande. Con caligrafía elegante uno estaba etiquetado con el nombre de Henry y el otro con el nombre de Jennifer, completo, a tinta negra. Hasta ahora los paquetes para el niño eran más grandes que para los de la madre, pero no importaba, desde ese momento, con ese detalle, el niño se sentía querido por Emily.

Ahora a quien le tocaba esperar era al pequeño rubio, la función de su madre era sacar las dos cajas de su contenedor principal. El etiquetado para Henry lo dejó en el extremo de él y el etiquetado con su nombre, lo colocó delicadamente enfrente del sillón.

\- Es hora de abrirlo.

El niño sonrió, y ahora sin tanta delicadeza sus manos encontraron las cintas que cerraban aquel paquete y finalmente descubrió un coche negro, típico taxi inglés que paseaba por las calles londinenses. Como siempre, había una nota, igualmente escrita como las etiquetas.

\- Mami, mami ¿qué dice?

Emocionada, desdobló la pequeña nota para leerla en voz alta:

\- ¨Querido Henry, este pequeño cochecito es como los autos que tomo siempre para ir al aeropuerto o a veces al trabajo, espero te guste, todos mis besos y abrazos, Emily"

\- ¡Qué bonito!

El niño comenzó a rodar el coche encima de la mesa de la sala, y luego saltó al sillón. JJ tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Se volvió a la mesa y observó su paquete. Lo abriría después de la cena, cuando estuviera sola, para sentir que era su momento con Emily, ¡la extrañaba tanto!.

\- Bien pequeño, a cenar, vamos a lavarnos y ver qué tenemos en el refrigerador.

Sin dudar y sin soltar su coche nuevo, Henry siguió a su madre, para cumplir con las actividades nocturnas de cada noche de la semana. Eso sí, en esta ocasión estaría acompañado todo el tiempo por el taxi inglés negro a escala, así como la semana pasada fue el camión de doble piso, y como la ante pasada el guardia de las puertas del palacio de Bukingham. Afortunadamente todavía no pensaba qué pudiera llegar la siguiente, pero Emily sabría sorprenderlo y más importante, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería.

JJ dejó el libro de cuentos en la repisa, luego le quitó con cuidado el cochecito a Henry, que había sujetado todo el tiempo en su mano derecha para ponérselo en el juguetero, junto con todos los demás juguetes regalados por su familia de la UAC. Le dio un último beso en la frente a su hijo, para luego caminar por la casa, verificando que en la cocina nada hubiera encendido, las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas, y no hubiera nadie sospechoso rondando por la casa.

Entró al vestidor, observó la ropa que colgaba, eligió una de las playeras que Emily utilizaba con frecuencia como pijama y un pantalón de algodón peinado que hacía juego. Descalza, fue a la sala para recoger el segundo paquete que estaba sin abrir, sigilosamente dio un último vistazo a Henry y se fue a su recámara, pegando la cajita a su pecho. La colocó al centro de la cama, luego, puso el celular cerca, listo para marcar un número a larga distancia. Abrió el regalo, con las manos un poco temblorosas.

Descubrió entre envolturas vistosas una cuchara diseñada de manera simple, pero elegante. Al fondo de la cajita, había una nota:

"Para el té que compartimos juntas cada mañana, con mi corazón, Emily"

Sonrió y besó la nota, luego estiró la mano apretando una tecla de marcado rápido.

\- ¡Buenas noches!

Contestó una voz conocida y un poco adormilada, la diferencia eran cinco horas, pero no importaba cuando se trata de hablar con la persona que amas.

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¿largo día?

\- Nada extraordinario, ¿recibiste mi paquete?

\- Sí, Penélope me lo dio a primera hora del día, lo cual fue terrible…

Emily contuvo la respiración, no le gustaba que su amada le declarara que estaba molesta por causa suya. La rubia de Pennsylvania conocía bien a su pareja, detectó la aprehensión padecida por la jefa regional de la Interpol en Londres, supo que había angustiado a Emily con su comentario. Sintió ternura al ver lo mucho que la afectaba a pesar de la distancia.

\- … fue terrible porque me la pasé distraída todo el día pensando en ti.

La hija de la embajadora soltó un suspiro de alivio, aquellas palabras provocaron sonrojo en su rostro y que su corazón palpitara un poquito más rápido.

\- ¡Oh, JJ!, quisiera poderte abrazar ahora mismo

También JJ se sonrojó, no pudo evitar recordar los brazos de Emily rodeando su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, para sentir cada curva, cada poro de su piel transpirando cariño. Decidió darle voz a su sentir.

\- Emily, te extraño tanto, no es lo mismo hablar contigo por teléfono que tenerte pegada a mi cuerpo…

\- Jennifer…

Susurró la mujer de cabello negro, seducida por las palabras de la rubia. Aquella respuesta sólo le dio más seguridad a la mujer más joven para seguir hablando.

\- A veces me vuelvo loca extrañándote, hay tantas noches que termino abrazando mi almohada, tratando de imaginar que eres tú, pero por supuesto que no es suficiente para llenar el vacío que dejas cada que te vas.

Para ese momento la voz de JJ estaba entrecortada, la emoción y deseo por Emily la ahogaba. La mujer residente de Londres estaba conmovida, hizo lo posible por recuperar la voz y aclarar su mente.

\- ¿Sabes? Se ha estado pensando seriamente en un enlace permanente entre las oficinas regionales de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, podría aplicar para la posición…

A Jennifer le saltó el corazón, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

\- ¡Emily! ¿eso qué significaría?

Preguntó un tanto alterada, ya no susurraba.

\- Que en lugar de ir cada mes, podríamos vernos más seguido, pasaría una o dos semanas consecutivas allá, y luego otras tantas acá en Londres, pero definitivamente serían períodos más cortos los que no nos veríamos.

\- ¡Oh, Em! ¿En verdad podrías hacerlo? ¿quieres hacerlo?

Emily afirmó su postura en el sillón de descanso desde el que hablaba, quería que su voz reflejara total seguridad.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Jennifer! ¡yo también muero de ganas por tenerte a mi lado! Por favor, no se lo digas a Penélope, pero compré tu perfume para ponerlo en mis sábanas y quedar impregnada de ti cada noche, y con eso despertar cada mañana.

\- ¡Oh, Emily! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Te amo!

Reía de alegría JJ, le llenaba el corazón lo que le confesaba Emily

\- Y yo te amo a ti

Dijo la hija de la embajadora con una sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba hacer reír a su amada. Recuperándose de la risa, la agente del FBI retomó la palabra.

\- Muero de ganas de que estés aquí de nuevo, estar a solas y demostrarte cuánto te extraño, Em

Emily tragó saliva, decidió satisfacer su curiosidad. Con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo demostrarías cuánto me extrañas JJ?

La mujer rubia sonrió pícara, tomó el regalo que tenía al centro de la cama y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

\- Es noche de trabajo, Emily, mañana tenemos que ir temprano a nuestras oficinas.

La mujer de cabello negro gruñó, padecía y disfrutaba al mismo tiempo cuando Jennifer coqueteaba con ella y se resistía.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Al menos dime qué pijama traes!

La mujer más joven sabía que no podría escapar de aquello, así que decidió seguir el juego.

\- ¿Te parece mejor si te mando una foto?

\- ¡Jennifer!

Dijo en tono burlón Emily, fingiendo estar escandalizada. Las dos llegarían con ojeras al trabajo, porque no sería una noche corta, más bien sería una muy seductoramente entretenida.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Espero les haya entretenido leerla como a mí escribirla, ¡es bueno volver a mover los dedos y ejercitar la creatividad romántica!_ _KEy_


End file.
